


Soothe The Soul

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cop!Gaara, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing helps Gaara sleep like having Lee to hold at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe The Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lybellulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybellulla/gifts).



> This is just a little drabble gift for a friend of mine.

Gaara hated sleeping. His body might need it to function properly but that didn't make him like it…Sleep was far from a friend. It wasn't something easy for him to embrace and fall into. He tossed and turned in bed for hours and if he was alone, he didn't sleep at all. If he did catch a few hours rest, it was on the couch, pictures, files and notes scattered across the table.

When he did sleep peacefully, it was because Lee was there.

Nothing soothes an aching soul like somebody to hold close. Nothing. No amount of meditation or relaxation methods could make Gaara feel as calm and clear headed as he did with Lee. There was no drug in the world that could ease the ache in his chest like holding the older man close could.

After longs days- weeks- of following leads that ran nowhere, of bodies piling up and blood on his hands, Gaara wanted nothing more than a long bath and Lee in his bed. His job wasn't perfect but he was good at what he did. He was good at catching the bad guys, even if it meant shooting one on the spot. As long as they were off the streets and away from the population, Gaara didn't care if they were alive or dead.

At the end of the day, all that mattered was the fact that there would be less drugs in kids hands, less bodies found floating in the river. That was enough to make the Sabaku drag himself out of bed every day to go to work.

If he couldn't come home to Lee at least twice a week, he'd probably be insane by now. Well, more than he already was.

The apartment was dark when Gaara finally made it home. The faint smell of food still lingered in the air and his stomach made its need known. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he toed off his shoes, placing them neatly beside one another. Another pair of shoes already sat by the hallway closet. The sight made Gaara smile.

He'd known Lee would be there when he came home. It was Thursday after all. Every Monday and Thursday Gaara could count on food and a warm bed when he got home. The smell of Lee's cooking still hung in the air.

The Sabaku made his way into the kitchen. He paused by the island, stretching until he heard his back pop. He sighed in relief. His back had been aching all day, since the crime scene. He shuddered at the memory. They were particularly bad this time around, the killings. And they still didn't know who was doing it. Five so far, two men and three women. The scenes were...bloody to say the least.

He pushed the thought from his mind and opened the fridge. His plate of food was on the top shelf, wrapped in plastic wrap. It was curry. Lee's favorite. Gaara was willing to bet it would be spicy as well. He didn't mind in the least.

He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over the chair before sitting down. A fork was still on the table, where Lee had left it.

Gaara ate slowly. He usually used dinner as a way to think through his current case. And since the current one was so bad, he could use the time.

It was a quarter till two when he finally finished eating. His whole schedule was off these days but he didn't have much choice. He washed up the dishes, sitting them in the drain to dry.

He pushed open the bedroom door softly. A slim form was already curled up on his bed, sleeping soundly from what Gaara could tell. The redhead smiled. If there was one thing he could count on in the messed up life he lead dealing with druggies and murderers, it was Lee. The brunette was there, even when Gaara himself might not be.

Gaara moved silently through the room. It was always a tossup if Lee was a light sleeper or a heavy one. Thankfully, it seemed to be the latter tonight. He wanted a quick shower. Just enough to wash away the dirt of the day so he wouldn't feel dirty when he slid in bed beside his lover.

Gaara sighed happily as steaming hot water rained down on him. He poured shampoo in his hand, smiling as the soft scent filled his nose. It was Lee's favorite. The brunette had bought to for him once years ago and he'd been using it since.

He scrubbed at his scalp, long how it felt against his scalp. He quickly washed up, tired yet wide awake at the same time. But even as his body cried out for sleep, Gaara had other things in mind for the rest of his early morning.

He stepped from the shower, steam swirling around him. He wiped some of the steam from the mirror and almost winced.

He looked almost gaunt. His teal eyes were hollow even as he regarded himself. the scar on his forehead stood out starkly against his pale skin. His hair had grown long. It hung below his ears, and brushed his collar when he was dressed. He'd have to cut it soon but he didn't know when he'd have the time. Maybe in the next few weeks. Until then, he's just have to pull it back with a hair tie. None of the other officers cared. His hair styled had nothing to with how quickly and efficiently he solved a case.

He towel dried his hair, not bothering with clothes as he moved into the bedroom. The only light in the room was from the bathroom. Lee was curled up in the middle of the bed, long hair pulled back in a braid to keep it from tangling in his sleep.

Gaara paused by the bed, eyes taking in the sight of the sleeping man. Lee always seemed to sleep so peacefully. Gaara envied him that. He sighed and moved to the edge of the bed. He pulled back the heavy cover and slid underneath. As soon as he was in the bed, Lee was against his side, head pressed under his chin. The smaller man shifted against him and then settled back into sleep with a sigh. Gaara smiled at that. He loved how easily Lee fit against his side, loved how he smelled and how he felt against him. But most of all, Gaara loved how Lee seemed to be able to soothe his aching soul.


End file.
